The King died on my birthday
by ResidentEivlfan12
Summary: Gabby goes through hell,she was born and Elvis died on the same day,she goes for her b day and the entertainer gets Appendicitis and so dose her boyfriend Troy who is Elvis's Nephew.Will she ever forgive herself for something she didn't do.


Chapter 1

Happy Birth-day Gabby!

It was the 16th of Augest 1999. Even after all the time the King had been dead. Still one of his biggest fans that has seen his concrets on tv for the last 6 years could not let the death of the King go.

Today it was Gabby's 22 Birth-day and Troy her loving Boy-friend was comming to take her to a special place,but Gabby never expected what was to come good or bad.

Gabby was upstairs when Troy arived and she was getting a dress she had custom made to look like some-thing would wear. So he called up the stairs.

" you are ready right?" Troy yelled up the stairs.

" What to kill some-one else." Gabby said comming down the stairs with tears in her eyes.

Troy Bolten was Elvis's Nethew. He never really got to spend time with his Uncal, but that day at GraceLand finding his Uncal sat in his chair in the upstairs setting room was the worst day of his life. Dead that word Joe said was still playing in Troy's head today "Son your Uncal is dead"

On the other hand Gabby was a big fan of Elvis and would always ask Troy Qestions, some he could anwear and was happy to others he couldnt. Gabby was born on that dredful day of augest 16 1977 while Troy was out at his Uncal's grave-site hearing the guns go off for the last time.

"You have killed no-one sweet-heart." Troy kissed her forehead.

"Then why is your uncal and my mother dead?" she cried into his chest.

" Well, as for my uncal......." Troy was cut off by Gabby.

" I killed him!" she yelled running back up stairs slamming and locking the door behind her.

This year was the worst year of any sence Troy met her. It was his uncal, he found him dead in his setting room, and he was holding up better then was 's cell-phone went off.

Troy looked at the caller ID it was Tony.

" Tony man Im sorry, she wont come down from her room." Troy explain his stroy.

"She still thinks she killed Elvis!? Dosen't she?" Tony said almost crying.

"Yeah I don't know what to do." cried Troy into the phone

"I'll come over, just have to tell Ronna see you in ten,bye" Tony hung up.

-At the Bar-

Tony Rocker is a Elvis Tribute Artist, Troy had talked to him about playing Gabby's birth-day. Troy and Tony were foster brother and grew up together, so Troy knew Tony vary well and now Troy needs Tony as a brother and as a friend.

"Hey um Tony where's the Birth-day girl?" asked Lisa

"Long story Lisa, have you see Matt and Ronna?

" Well, Ronna was setting out your Jump-Suits,and Matt's to worried about his hair so try any where with a mirror, Tony are you okay." Lisa asked worried

Lisa Maire is and always will be Elvis's daughter. She came becuase her and Tony went out a while back and she still loved Tony as a friend and that would never change no matter what happened to Tony or Lisa.

Tony ran back to his dressing room and on his way he had to fight his way through fans and Lisa. Finely after getting in closing and locking the door. He caught his breathe,and truned to see Matt fussing over his hair, his Jump-Suits laid out in order, Jim helping Matt, but no Ronna.

"Hey Matt?!" He yelled,and Matt jumped and Tony Chuckled.

"What the hell Rocker, you know we all dont have prefect hair like you. What do you want?" he yelled

"Calm down Guys" Jim said as he got in between Tony and Matt.

"Listen Matt I don't have time to explain I need Ronna do you know where she is." cried Tony

"Yeah she took little Lisa to the hospital she had a really bad fever." said Matt almost crying becuase Little Lisa always gave him just as much attention as she would give Tony.

"OMG, is she okay that must of been scary for Ronna and Sandra.I'm going to stop by there, before I get the birth-day girl." Tony ran out to his car.

-In the Truck-

Little Lisa was a big fan of Tony and Matt she never got to see the band, so she didn't know how she felt about the knew little Lisa pretty well she went to almost all his shows, and now she was laying in a hospital bed. His Phone went off.

"Tony?" a weak came on the phone

"?"Tony was about to cry.

"Listen Tony don't come to hospital tonight go get the Birth-day girl and rock the house Tony.

" are you okay is there you can call her if you want she wont mind."

" Yeah Tony Im okay, Im just really tired but I had to call you and let you know that Im okay." Little Lisa said

"Okay I have to go but get rest a show isnt a show with-out a #1 fan you know."

" I know Tony bye bye Elvis." she said jokingly

" Bye-Bye my Lisa Marie." he said to finish and hung up


End file.
